


Episode Tag for 2.04

by flowing_river



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bruises, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 X-Ray + Penny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: What happens in between Mac collapsing on the street and ending up back at Phoenix...
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Episode Tag for 2.04

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done several times before, but I couldn't help myself. Written for Day 1 of the September MacGyver Whump Challenge (I know I'm late to it)

As soon as Jack sees Mac pop up on the facial recognition program Riley had set up to scan for Mac’s face, he runs to his car and drives to the address as fast as he can.

It doesn’t take him long to get there. He doesn’t even bother parking his car correctly before he jumps out and pushes through the large crowd gathered only to be stopped by a police officer when he tries to run to where Mac was lying, half on the road and half on the sidewalk.

Two men who can only be some sort of medical professionals are crouching in front of Mac and talking to him. Jack can tell from this distance that Mac is panicking, and trying to get away from them, but not succeeding.

His movements are sluggish.

_Drugged or concussed._ Jack mentally diagnoses. Knowing Murdoc, it’s probably drugs.

“Mac!” he yell, ignoring the officer who’s trying to get him to back away from the scene.

Mac startles at his voice and turns to look at him. He can’t hear Mac, but he can read Mac’s lips when he says, ‘Jack’ looking relieved.

This seems to be enough for the officer to let him through and he runs to Mac’s side and falls to his knees ignoring the slight pain from landing on the concrete harshly.

“Mac,” he says again, relieved to see that Mac is alive.

His hands hover, he doesn’t know how badly Mac is hurt, where he can touch him. He helps Mac sit up and then settles for holding one of Mac’s hands, holding back a wince at how tightly Mac grips his hand.

He’s noticed the bruises around Mac’s wrists and one slightly bloody bruise on his lower arm. A bruise seems to be forming on Mac’s face that almost looks like a handprint.

_That bastard._

Mac doesn’t say anything, his head seems to loll and he’s squinting and looking like he can barely focus.

“Sir? We need to check you over,” one of the men says.

“His name is Mac,” Jack says.

“Mac, can we please help you to the ambulance?” he says.

“Come on, Mac,” he says, hoisting Mac to his feet.

Mac looks confused, but he goes along with Jack who’s pretty much carrying him at this point.

“Thank you Mr…”

“Just call me Jack,” Jack says as he helps Mac sit down and then sits down next to Mac when he refuses to let him go.

The younger man (he should probably ask for their names) asks Mac to remove his shirt. Mac flinches, but slowly unbuttons his black shirt. He only let’s go of Jack’s hand to pull the sleeve off his arm and then grasps it again, like Jack is going to disappear if he lets go.

Jack sighs in relief to see Mac surprisingly unharmed. He was expecting the shirt to be covering all sorts of terrible wounds but all he can see is a few burn marks. And Mac’s breathing sounds clear so it’s likely he wasn’t waterboarded either.

He just prays that there’s nothing else wrong with Mac besides what he can see. Mac seems to be shying away from touch, but no more than usual when dealing with medical personal. And he’s clinging onto Jack like a lifeline.

The man disinfects Mac’s arm and wraps the wound. Then he looks at Mac’s torso and frowns at the burns.

“Can you tell me how you got those,” he asks gesturing towards the burns.

“Taser,” Mac says quietly.

It’s the first time Jack’s heard Mac says anything. His voice sounds normal, not like he’s been screaming or crying.

The man nods and turns around and says something to the other guy. He goes through the supplies and comes up with some sort of ointment which he puts on the burns.

Everything goes wrong when he pulls out an IV kit and says, “I need to start an IV to flush the drugs out of your system and then we need to take you to the hospital to do a tox screen.”

Mac scrambles back, still not letting go of Jack.

“No IV, I don’t want…please no,” he rambles.

The man looks confused and Jack says to him quietly, “I think he was drugged with an IV.”

A look of understanding passes over his face and he quickly puts the IV kit out of view. It takes Jack a few minutes to calm Mac down. The drugs aren’t helping.

When Mac finally relaxes, he moves back to Jack’s side and leans on him, looking like he’s fighting to stay awake.

“I think I should take him to his doctor, he would probably be more comfortable with someone familiar,” Jack says.

The man frowns, “I can’t let you leave with him. He still has to talk to the police and go through the proper procedure. And even after that’s done, we can’t release him to you without Mac’s permission which we can’t get until he’s off the drugs.”

“I can make medical decisions for him, you can check. My full name is Jack Wyatt Dalton.”

The man looks over at Mac who says, “Mine is Angus MacGyver.”

He checks something in his computer and then turns back to them, “Okay Mr. Dalton, you need to step outside while I talk to Mr. MacGyver privately.”

As much as Jack would like to argue, he knows he has to. The doc is just probably making sure that Mac is okay with leaving with him.

“I’ll be right back, okay kid?” he says squeezing Mac’s hand.

Mac looks like he doesn’t want to let him go, but eventually he does and Jack steps outside and closes the door behind him. And officer approaches him.

“Agent Dalton?” she asks.

“That would be me.”

“Your boss called and explained the situation to us. Once the doctors check over Agent MacGyver, you two are free to go.”

“Thank you,” Jack says.

“I hope you find whoever kidnapped him. If you need any assistance the LAPD will be willing to help you.”

Jack thanks her again and then she leaves, leaving him waiting outside the ambulance. The crowd has dispensed.

It only takes a few minutes for the door to open once again, and Mac is standing there, wearing his shirt again and being supported by the doctor.

“You’re free to go Agent Dalton,” he says, “Please make sure to take Mac to the hospital, he needs to get the drug in his system tested.”

“Will do, thank you for your help Doc.”

Jack supports Mac and helps him to his car and carefully drives to Phoenix. Mac falls asleep halfway there.

_I’m not going to let him out of my sight anytime soon,_ Jack thinks, _And we’re going to find that bastard and make him pay for what he did to Mac._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
